


Not so crazy after all

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: How come?
Relationships: Errol/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank
Series: Professor Errol (Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank/Errol) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156451





	Not so crazy after all

Our story starts in Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank's dorm. Her boyfriend, Errol is visiting her.

Errol asked, "So, may I know why you called me here today, Mina?"

Wilhelmina grinned. "Of course. I wanted to tell you something important."

Errol insisted, "Well?"

Wilhelmina excitedly told him, "There's another student who found their owl soul mate just like me!"

Errol smirked. "Is that so?"

Wilhelmina nodded. "It sure is. His name's Robert and he recounted the whole story of how he met this owl called Rosemary to everyone in the Great Hall this very morning."

Errol smiled. "Well, at least you're not crazy any more, dear."

Wilhelmina beamed, "Exactly."


End file.
